


Moving on

by siggen1



Category: British Comedy RPF
Genre: F/M, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4529328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siggen1/pseuds/siggen1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Abbie who puts an end to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving on

**Author's Note:**

> Set in 2006, during The Two Faces of Mitchell and Webb tour.

It’s Abbie who puts an end to it. 

“It’s time it stopped now.”

David is exhausted, and really not operating at full capacity. He’s just offered her a beer, which she declined nervously, and a seat on the only chair in the room, which she accepted. He sits on his bed, and blinks at her. It takes him a second to realise what she’s talking about, and another two to decide that it’s no good pretending he doesn’t. He tries to come up with an answer, but his mind is running on empty - has been for months, really. She swallows audibly, presses on: 

“Not just for my sake. Don’t you think it would be good for you too? I mean…” She wriggles her hand a little and the diamond catches the light. “Wouldn’t it be good for you to… move on?”

“I suppose,” he says, and knows he sounds like a petulant child. She sighs. 

“I know it’s been a long time, and I know it matters to the both of you. I haven’t minded. I mean, I’ve minded, but I know if I asked him to choose between us --”

“He’d choose you,” David says quickly, too quickly, willing it to be the truth.

Abbie smiles a little. “We both know that’s not true,” she says, and David feels she ought to look more bothered by that. “But he does love me, and I love him. I really think we’ll be happy.”

“I think so too,” he says, because he does. 

Abbie makes Rob smile like nobody else, and he’s happier, better, with her. David knows they’re perfect together, and that it’s a happily-ever-after sort of perfect. He’s never seriously sat down to contemplate _his_ role in this happily-ever-after scenario. Certainly he hasn’t this past year, when they’ve been exhausted from work and tired of each other and everything between him and Rob has been stilted and awkward and passive-aggressive because of it. Everything, that is, except sex, which has been as good as ever. Better, even, though David doesn’t want to think about why that might be.

“So give us a chance?” 

Abbie looks nervous again and David’s stomach clenches. He wants to apologise, but he can’t quite find the words that might cover the enormity of what he’s done to her, what he and Rob have done and that she’s known about and is apparently willing to let slide.

“Of course.”

The next time Rob comes to his hotel room, David turns him down, tries to explain without actually saying that Abbie’s talked to him. Eventually Rob nods, says he understands. In a strange way, it’s the beginning of reconciliation between them. Who knew, David muses, that removing sex from the equation could simplify things so much?

It’s not like David isn’t sad about it, he is, but Abbie had it right. He knows that ten years of something that is certainly not nothing, but at the same time not quite _something_ , has been bad for them, even though it’s worked in some ways. He _should_ move on. He wishes he knew how.

A few months later, David stands next to Rob as he promises Abbie fidelity and love until death does them part. It doesn’t hurt as much as David thought it might. 

A few months after _that_ , he meets Victoria, and moving on comes naturally.


End file.
